


Just a Chat

by FreyReh



Series: Slayer of Vampires [2]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 10:56:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7168253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreyReh/pseuds/FreyReh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part of my "Slayer of Vampires" AU: Lisa finds the Slayer to have a little chat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a Chat

note: thanks to all the lovely comments from the last fic! glad you all liked it so much! Make sure you read part one first!

dis: i don’t own lot  
.

.

.

Lisa slowly slid off her bike, giving the small neighborhood a look while doing so. It all looked so _boring_. Little houses all lined up in a row with fences boxing them all in like caged animals. She shivered just thinking about being forced to stay in one place. She walked up the one sidewalk, her steps light as her lithe body moved with a fluidity that screamed predator. However, she was not here to fight or eat… She was there to talk. 

Slowly she raised her hand and knocked on the door, making the knocker rattle just a little. The sun had just set but the hairs on the back of her neck still prickled since its heat was just below the horizon. She crossed her arms over her chest, the leather of her jacket squeaking a little as the door opened. On the other side stood a balding man who looked frail and weak. 

“Can I help you Miss?”

“Is Sara home?” she asked with a toss of her head, eyes gleaming slightly under the dim porch light. 

“Honey?” called the man over his shoulder. “You have a visitor.”

“Dad! What have I said about answering the door after—Lisa?!”

“Slayer,” greeted Lisa with a smirk when seeing the panicked look on Sara’s face. 

  
  
“Dad… Get inside… Go!” said Sara, pushing him back. The man protested as Sara closed the door behind him, leaving just the two of them on the porch and Sara brought her hands up to fight and the action had Lisa rolling her eyes before taking a few steps back with her hands up.  

“ _Relax_ , Slayer, I’m not here to cause trouble. I just want to talk.” Lisa took in Sara’s appearance of Scooby-Doo pajama pants and a simple white tank top. “Nice outfit, by the way.”

“Not that I care what you think but its my night off,” said Sara, this time _her_ being the one to cross her arms over her chest. The inner predator in Lisa purred while seeing the Slayer in such a vulnerable state. With her hair down and neck so bare… Her eyes drifted downward over the tops of her breasts and she fought the wistful sigh. She definitely could see why Lenny was so entranced. “Stop staring at me and tell me why you’re here!”

Lisa’s eyes snapped back up to Sara’s and she smiled, gesturing toward the rocking chairs. Sara hesitated before following Lisa to sit. This was new territory for Sara. Being _nice_ with vampires. For some reason when it came to Leonard, Mick, and Lisa: they were always more pleasant. More agreeable. That hadn’t always been the case, they’d all tried killing each other once and Sara barely made it out alive after staking Mick in the gut. The other two had been so worried about him that they’d fled. The next time she’d seen them, had been them asking her for help saving the world from another vampire intent on destroying it. After asking them WHY they’d answered simply that they were also living (unliving?) in it too, and wanted it protected. 

“It’s Lenny.”

“Leonard? What about him?” asked Sara, rubbing the side of her neck. Lisa noticed this and narrowed her eyes but didn’t comment. 

“Mick and I are worried.”

“Well he’s fine, I just saw him a few days ago,” said Sara. 

“He’s left us,” said Lisa, a slight pout on her face. “He was mad.”

“Why?”

“Because Mick and I wanted to come here and kill you.” Sara tensed at this and Lisa waved her off. “Calm down. We aren’t going to anymore. Listen, it’s a big deal in our world if you can kill a Slayer. One vampire has managed to kill two already! He’s somewhere in Europe now. Anyway, we wanted that notch and he wasn’t happy about it. _Forbade_ us, actually.”

“Why?” asked Sara. 

“I don’t know, but I think its because he likes you,” said Lisa. 

Sara snorted then laughed, tossing her head back while doing so. The laugh sounded forced though, as if she was putting on a show for Lisa.

“No way.”

“He left us because he didn’t trust us and he’s here to protect you.”

“I don’t need people protecting me,” argued Sara, now looking frazzled as she straightened in her chair. 

Lisa was about to answer but she felt a pull. Sara must’ve felt something too, she’d heard Slayers could sense when a vampire was near, and sure enough another vampire walked in from the shadows to face them. Lisa smirked, rising from her chair gracefully while Sara rushed to her feet. 

“Lenny.”

“Lisa,” he answered with a slight growl. “Why are you here?”

“Just having a little chat, brother,” said Lisa, slowly walking down the porch steps toward him. “No worries.”

His eyes glanced at Sara, who looked a little flustered, before going to Lisa. “I told you to-”

“-stay away, I know,” said Lisa. “I didn’t harm one little hair on your precious little Slayer, Len.”

“She’s not-” He sighed, closing his eyes, before opening them again. He used his pull over Lisa, making her whimper a little as his order pressed against her shoulders and the back of her skull. “GO. NOW.”

“We just miss you,” she said. “We want you to come home. I thought maybe she could talk to you… I’m sorry…”

He looked down at his booted feet, nodded to tell her he understood, and with a huff she was gone. The motorcycle roared to life as she fled down the street and soon all was quiet again. He chanced a look at Sara, standing there in her pajamas and bathed in the soft glow of the porch light, before turning on his heel to leave. 

“Leonard?” He stilled, eyes closing as her sweet voice surrounded him. “Why are you here?”

He looked at her over his shoulder, just taking in her image one more time, before answering: “You know why.”

“This doesn’t make any sense.”

“I know. My father always told me I was a screw up. Guess it was inevitable that I’d be a bad vampire, too.”

“But-”

“Goodnight, Sara. Enjoy your night off.”

Then, he was gone, leaving the Slayer one large ball of confused. 

.

.

.

“I found him. Yeah. It’s worse that I thought Mick. He was there when I talked to her. No, he was mad but… Yeah. Yeah I know. Maybe… Maybe you should come here, too? I have an idea on how to get him back… No, he’s not going to like it, not at first but… Okay, I’ll see you soon.”


End file.
